legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wingly Circle
The Wingly Circle represents the main Wingly cities through Endiness. During the Dragon Campaign these cities once floated in the air, but were shot down by the human army below using a Magical Arrow Shooter in the Human Capital of Vellweb. A Wingly in Ulara mistakenly calls the Magical Arrow shooter, a Magical Spear Shooter. As well as the sanctuaries where they reside now. The Cities Aglis The Magical City Aglis was a city used for the creation, research and experimentation of magic, many magical creatures of good and bad nature can be found around here as a result of the research. The head of this city is the immortal Wingly Savan. This city is home to one of the five Signets that Charle Frahma created to weaken the power of the God of Destruction's Soul. The magical item created by Melbu Frahma to destroy the Signet Sphere of Aglis is the Moon Mirror. When Aglis was shot down it crashed into the sea off the coast of Rouge. However Savan used a lot of his magical energy to create a barrier around the city to hold oxygen and prevent flooding, and even after it's fall Savan continued to rule Aglis. Zenebatos The Law City Zenebatos was a city used for the judgment of all of the other species of Endiness. This city is filled with many heartless magical beings known as Laptos, the Laptos of this city are charged with up-holding security and the law. The head of this city is the immortal Wingly Judge Nomos. This city is home to one of the five Signets that Charle Frahma created to weaken the power of the God of Destruction's Soul. The magical item created by Melbu Frahma to destroy the Signet Sphere of Aglis is the Moon Dagger. When Zenebatos was shot down it crashed on to a frozen mountain top in the country of Mille Seseau. When the city fell it continued to function, but no longer had the ability to judge the other species of the world, and even in it's fall Judge Nomos still ruled Zenebatos. Crystal Palace The Birth City Crystal Palace was used to oversee the birth of winglies, however only Winglies with strong magical power were allowed to be born, those with weak magic were killed. It is unknown who the head of this city was during the Dragon Campaign. This city is home to one of the five Signets that Charle Frahma created to weaken the power of the God of Destruction's Soul. One of the magical Items created by Melbu Farhma to destroy the signet sphere here is presumed lost or destroyed. When Crystal Palace was shot down it crashed into a snow field in the country of Mille Seasau. After it's fall Crystal Palace was repaired and colonized by humans. The new ruler of Crystal Palace, now Deningrad, is Queen Theresa, however, humans lacked the technology to repair it's ability to float and so it remained on the ground. Mayfil The Death City Mayfil was used by the Winglies to control where the souls of the dead went to rest, and as a result of it's evil and dark nature many undead enemies can be found here. It is unknown who the head of this city was during the Dragon Campaign. This city is home to one of the five Signets that Charle Frahma created to weaken the power of the God of Destruction's Soul. The magical item created by Melbu Frahma to destroy the Signet Sphere of Aglis is the Moon Gem. When Mayfil was shot down it crashed into a wasteland in the country of Imperial Gloriano. Mayfil continued to suck up souls but with no Winglies to sentence the souls, they would simply gather here and float around, however the devils of the dark began to creep and corrupt the souls that were trapped here and took over, and the devils began to rule this city in it's defeat. Kadessa The Wingly Capital Kadessa was the ancient Wingly capital. The head of this city was the Wingly dictator Melbu Frahma. This city was home to the Crystal Sphere that held the God of Destruction's Soul. It is assumed the magical Item Melbu created along with the Crystal Sphere, was destroyed during the battle between the dragoon Zieg and Melbu Frahma. When Kadessa fell it crashed into a volcanic field in the country of Mille Seasau. No one ruled here after it fell and the Winglies abandoned the city, renaming it, "Forbidden Land." Kadessa is home to the Dragon Block Staff and the Dragon Buster until they are taken. It is where the apparent Emperor Diaz and Lloyd met to discuss their plan to fulfill The Creator Soa's plan, three years prior to the Serdian War. It is presumed that it is at this time when Lloyd stole the Dragon Buster. Dart's party later comes to Kadessa to seize the Dragon Block Staff in order to defeat the Divine Dragon. Ulara The Spring Breath City of Ulara, was not but a haven for the Winglies who wished for equality of all species. The head of this city is Charle Frahma, Melbu Frahma's older sister. This city holds no Signet Spheres. Ulara was never shot down during the Dragon Campaign, as the Winglies here aided the humans, plus Ulara was rooted into the ground. Ulara is located in the Death Frontier desert, but has an oasis beneath, the oasis is not natural, but one created by Wingly magic. After the Dragon Campaign Ulara survived, but hid itself from the world by using illusion magic to turn it invisible. The only way to see it is through the use of Rose's Choker. Flanvel The Mobile Fort Flanvel was a wingly fort used to dominate other species and guard the Wingly cities. The head of the tower is Magician Faust. When Flanvel was shot down it crashed into a frozen gorge in Gloriano, just over the border from the Kashua Glacier in Mille Seseau. After its fall Faust went to the lowest reaches of the fort to repair it. He put his apparition at the entrance to guard from intruders. The land located below Flanvel is known as the Land of Taboo. This is where the Moon Mirror is located. Wingly Forest The Forest of Winglies is located in a dimensional rift in Evergreen Forest. This head of this forest is Ancestor Blano. This forest was created by the surviving Winglies of the Dragon Campaign. There is a mixture of Winglies in this forest some who have no issues with humans and some who hate humans and hold onto the old ways. This is also Meru's home. The Capital Kadessa/Forbidden Land, can only be reached from here. Category:Location Category:Wingly Circle Category:Plot elements